Anger Management
by Junipertree
Summary: The mandatory anger management classes really just made it worse. AU, Larxene/Saix.


Oh look, I wrote het. Wow.

Disclaimers 'n' all. Kingdom Hearts does not belong to me, etc. etc.

**Anger Management**

"We're going to have to put him in counseling," his mother said. Whether she knew or cared that Saix was just outside the room he didn't know. "His suspension won't be revoked until he agrees to take part in anger management classes."

"I don't like it," Saix's father replied. "Paying good money to have someone tell you to calm down?" The man made a noise of dismissal. "It's nothing we can't handle."

"He broke another boy's arm!" Her voice rose. "We're not handling it!"

"Are you saying I can't take control of my own son's behaviour?"

Saix left, padding back to his room, closing the door behind him before sitting down on his bed. They would continue for quite some time, he was sure, but his mother would win in the end. She always won their arguments.

Just as Saix had predicted, the following week a set of group anger management classes was programmed into his schedule – he would go twice a week on Tuesdays and Thursdays. The classes were held in a basement room of a local church. It was within walking distance of school, so he would walk there after class before taking the bus home.

The first class gave him a bad feeling.

"We've got a new member today." Saix supposed that she was a social worker of some sort. He distrusted people of that profession on principle. He had met her once when his mother was discussing the classes, and she had introduced herself as Aerith. "This is Saix."

They went around the circle – everyone was sitting on one of those stackable plastic chairs – and the others introduced themselves. There were around fifteen people in all, mostly junior-high age to early twenties; Saix didn't try all that hard to remember their names. There was a girl on his right, maybe a bit older than him, a blonde with slicked-back hair and a tight black leather outfit – halter top, miniskirt and all. She caught him staring and smirked back at him. He looked away quickly in a horribly obvious fashion, but his eyes were drawn back to the high, high hemline of her skirt. She uncrossed and crossed her legs, and he was sure she was teasing him.

Aerith had said that Saix didn't have to say anything on the first day, just be present and see how the group worked. Mostly he just felt horribly uncomfortable and out of place.

"I was angry today," a blond kind who looked to be a couple of years younger than Saix said. "I wanted to talk with Axel about things have been lately. Fix stuff. But he just joked and changed the subject. He's _always _like that."

"Remember what I said about 'always' Roxas?" Aerith interjected. "Think back to all the times you've talked to your friend. Does he _always _try to avoid serious conversations?"

Roxas fidgeted. "...I guess not, no. But he's done it before. So I got really mad and started yelling. I told him to... fuck off and stop wasting my time until he had something not stupid to say."

"Did you try any of the calming techniques?"

"...No... not really..."

"Psst." Black-leather girl was talking to him.

"What?" Saix muttered back.

She shifted in her chair, leaning a bit towards him. Aerith didn't seem to be looking in their direction. "This kid cracks me up. He totally makes up half of his stories and then laughs about it with his boyfriend later."

Saix did a double-take. "His what?"

She grinned. "Yeah, he's totally boning that Axel guy. If his parents found out they would flip. So. Why are you stuck here?"

"...I broke someone's arm."

"Hardcore." She started digging into one of the pockets of her skirt, leaning more over towards Saix and lifting out of her seat a bit so she could fit her hand into the pocket. She seemed to find what she was after, pulling out a large round lollipop and unwrapping it. The wrapping crackled, but nobody else seemed to notice. She probably ate a lot of them.

"Why are you talking to me?" Saix asked.

"You were staring." She did it again, uncrossing and crossing her legs. Saix was at entirely the wrong angle to see up her skirt, but he stared anyway.

"Am not."

She didn't stick the lollipop into her mouth or suck on it, she just licked it, pink tongue darting out to stroke the hard candy in ways that made Saix swallow. He turned his whole body away. He wouldn't let her have the satisfaction of getting to him.

"Miss Aerith?" The girl whispered in Saix's direction. "I think I know the root of Saix's anger: sexual frustration. He's horribly repressed. Clearly he would be perfectly fine if he could only get laid."

Saix's jaw tensed up. "Shut up. Why are _you _here, then?"

She popped the lollipop into her mouth and spoke around it. "I just so love being here, that's all. But enough about me. We were supposed to be talking about _you._"

"I don't want to talk to you."

"But _honey_, I think you _do._" She adjusted her strapless bra, pulling and tucking at the cloth and her breasts, obviously enjoying Saix's discomfort. "See, you're staring again, naughty –"

"Shut the fuck _up!_" Saix yelled, jumping to his feet. The entire group turned to stare at him as he stood there, face beet red and staring daggers at the blond girl who looked entirely too much like a cat who had just gotten the cream. It took him all of five seconds to realize that he had pulled exactly the wrong move by blowing up in the middle of an anger management class.

"Sit down, Saix, and take a few deep breaths," Aerith said after a moment. "When you're ready, I'd like you to talk about why you're angry."

Saix thumped into his chair and began staring fixedly at the floor. The room was silent for a little while. "No reason," he said.

"Is there really no reason?" Aerith asked.

"Yes."

"You just asked Larxene to stop talking. Was she saying something that made you angry?"

"No."

Aerith sighed. "Why don't you tell us about what you two were talking about, Larxene?"

Larxene pulled the lollipop from her mouth with a pop. "Well, I had just introduced myself. I recognized Saix from my neighbourhood, and asked if he would need a ride home today, because I have a car and would give him a lift if he wanted. He said no, so I asked him if his parents were giving him a ride, he said no again, I asked him why not, and..." she lifted her hands in a helpless gesture, lollipop stick threaded through the fingers of one hand.

"I see." Aerith said, gaze shifting over to Saix.

Saix's head whipped around to face Larxene. If looks could kill – well, nevermind daggers, she would have been slaughtered by a freaking giant claymore. "She's lying!" He snapped.

"Well then, what were you talking about, Saix?" Aerith's tone was patient and angelic. It made Saix want to scream.

He grit his teeth and fixed his gaze on the floor again. Anywhere but here. Fucking _anywhere _but here.

"Do you want to talk about your parents, Saix?" Aerith asked.

Saix replied by throwing his chair over and stalking out of the room.

xxx

The next meeting was just as bad as Saix had expected. When Saix had come skulking back after the last meeting Aerith had handed him a little booklet on anger and a set of sheets for him to fill out, describing his situation and feelings every time he got angry.

At the meeting, of course, he was expected to contribute. Saix's idea of contribution, however, was mostly limited to three-word sentences.

Conversely, Larxene was incredibly forthcoming about her apparent issues. She had quite the amazing story about her parents splitting up and her sister Namine whom she regularly used as an outlet for her anger – because, of course, her parents' divorce was All Her Fault. Aerith ate it all up, nodding in sympathy, and Saix rather wanted to gag.

After the meeting was over, Saix followed Larxene into the entryway of the church, stopping her with a hand on her shoulder before she walked out the door. She turned around smiling, like she had been expecting him.

"Do you enjoy feeding the social worker all that crap?" He hissed.

She seemed amused. He suspected that everything amused her. What he wouldn't give to see her genuinely angry. "How do you know it's not all true?" she purred. "My daddy used to beat me, you know. That's where I get all my violent tendencies."

"You make me sick," Saix spat, and walked out the door. If the door hadn't been one of those horribly pussy piles of shit with the little bar that forced it to close slowly, he would have slammed it so hard that woodchips flew.

That night, Saix masturbated to thoughts of Larxene tied down and crying, then dreamt about her tying _him _down and abusing him in every way possible. He woke up to a raging hard-on and a foul mood.

_I'm so fucked up._

xxx

Quite ironically, school now seemed rather nice compared to his bi-weekly torture sessions. 'Compared' was the key word.

"You gonna freak out, moonie?" followed by the accompanying howl and raucous laughter was the norm.

"Saix gets _hairy_ when the moon is full!"

A giggle. "He's hairy _all_ the time."

"How would you know? Are you his _girlfriend?_"

"No way, shut up!"

"Is werewolf boy gonna bite us? Or are you gonna break someone's arm instead?" More laughter.

A few years back Saix had had a fixation of werewolves. He'd read books, watched every horror movie he could get his hands on, the whole nine yards. For Hallowe'en one year he'd made the mistake of dressing up as a werewolf. He'd made the costume himself, and well – yeah, in retrospect, it kind of sucked. Some kids had started making fun of him and he'd freaked out, telling them all he was going to bite them and turn them into werewolves.

What a retard he was. He never watched another werewolf movie ever again, but nobody ever let him forget it. Saix just wanted to be left alone, but they wouldn't fucking _shut up. _He didn't like raging at people, didn't like losing it. He was quiet most of the time, tried to be in control, but...

Class was marginally better than the hallways. At least then everyone had to be quiet and listen to the teacher. Chemistry was Saix's best class, and had been ever since he'd first gotten Mr. Xemnas as a teacher in junior high school. When he'd heard that Mr. Xemnas was transferring to his high school he had been ecstatic. Mr. Xemnas didn't treat Saix like a freak or a troublemaker. Sometimes, looking forward to Chemistry was the only thing that got Saix through the day.

After school Saix went to his third anger management class. Larxene was there as usual, beaming up at him with that fake enthusiasm of hers. She was wearing something new today – not black, but a red shirt with a zipper down the front that was unzipped way lower than should be legal and a pair of knee-length brown pants that did something marvelous to her hips. She was also wearing a huge, vicious, intimidating pair of boots that Saix suspected were metal-toed and fully capable of squashing his gonads to a bloody pulp.

Now why did that thought turn him on?

The meeting was the same as the last two, though Aerith seemed to be making concerted attempts to include Saix in the discussion. Saix did not want to be included in the discussion. He wanted to be far, _far _away from this flakey discussion of 'feelings'. Mostly, he spent the entire meeting concertedly _not_ staring at Larxene.

After the meeting was over, Larxene grabbed his hand and half-dragged him out the door.

"What was that for?" he demanded after she had let go of his hand.

"Where do you live?" she asked him.

"That's none of your business."

She rolled her eyes before fishing in her pocket and pulling out a pair of car keys. _(How does she even fit her hand into her pocket, her pants are so tight –)_ "So you don't want a ride home then? I saw you waiting at the bus stop last week."

Saix was caught with his mouth half-open. He shut it. "Okay."

"What do you say?" She cooed.

"Thank you." Saix gritted his teeth.

"You shouldn't do that," she said as she began walking again. Saix followed her. "You'll ruin those lovely pointy teeth of yours. They make you look like a wolf."

"They do not!" Saix snapped.

Larxene stopped at a car that was apparently hers. Jesus it looked expensive. "No need to get so uptight." She went around the car and opened the driver's side door before getting in and leaning over to unlock the passenger's side for Saix. He opened the door and got in, fixing his gaze away from Larxene and firmly out the window.

"So where do you live?" she asked again as she turned the keys in the engine.

"Corner of Colosseum and Castle," Saix replied. The rest of the drive was spent in unexpected silence.

xxx

The anger management classes continued. Saix didn't bother filling in the sheets he had been given, and he barely spoke in classes. Aerith took him aside after one class to talk to him. He should be participating, she said, or she would have to talk to his parents. Saix gave her a few mute nods. He didn't care.

Larxene gave him a ride home after every class. It was weird – sometimes she'd act like she had when they'd first met, all fake and flirty and trying to get a rise out of him, and sometimes she wouldn't say anything at all and they'd drive in silence. Saix wasn't sure which he liked better. He learned little about her, except that she was in university and she had enrolled in the classes of her own free will. He didn't even know if half the stuff she said in the classes was true or not.

Saix found himself wondering what it would be like if Larxene were in highschool, in his classes. Half the guys would have a hard-on for her, he was positive of that. None of the girls at school were half as attractive or confident as she was. She could put every single last one of them to shame.

Sometimes Mr. Xemnas would keep Saix for a few minutes after class, to help him out with his schoolwork. Mr. Xemnas didn't do that for anyone else, and even though it was only for a few minutes every once in a while, it made Saix feel... special, important somehow. After he walked out of the classroom one afternoon, he heard some girls tittering in the hallway.

"Did you hear? Mr. Xemnas..."

"Of course I know, everybody knows!"

"Totally, it's so obvious, the way he..."

"I know, it's awful, a friend of mine..."

"I can't believe he hasn't been..."

"Shut up!" Saix yelled as he stalked past the gaggle. They twittered and whispered amongst themselves. He couldn't hear them or see their faces as he walked down the hallway, but he knew they were whispering about him.

At the anger management class that day, Larxene was unusually quiet. She didn't smirk at him when he walked in, and her clothing was uncharacteristically modest – a loose, knee-length skirt, plain top. She didn't look like she was even wearing make up – not that Saix really cared, she was hot in whatever, but he figured girls cared about those sorts of things. During the class she looked bored and antsy instead of her typical 'I'm secretly laughing at all your problems' amusement, and didn't speak at all.

After the class was over, she stayed, even after Aerith had left. Saix kind of wanted to go, but he was used to getting rides by now. That's what he told himself, anyway.

"I guess you want a ride?" Larxene said after the room was just them.

"...yeah."

She snorted. "Of course you want something. Either you want a ride in my car or a ride in my pants, that's all you guys think about."

Her statement hit way too close to the truth for comfort. "That's not true."

"Oh really?" A smirk grew on her face, and she began to look like her usual self. She stood up and walked towards Saix, a sultry swagger to her step. "Come on. You totally want me. I bet you've beat off to thoughts of me naked at least once."

Jesus Christ this woman was psychic. Saix couldn't conceal the blush that ran from his collar line to his ears.

"Ha!" Larxene moved forward, backing Saix up until his back was against a wall. "God, you're such a kid." She reached out and touched his hair, taking a few strands in her fingers. "Your hair is _really _nice, though. I always liked boys with longer hair than me."

Larxene was a few inches shorter than Saix, but that didn't stop her from looming over him. She was so close that he could feel her breath hot on his face. When she touched the crotch of his pants, he jerked, shoving her away and pressing his body against the wall.

She stumbled back, eyes widening. "So that's the deal, huh?" she said. "So who was it? An uncle? Neighbour? Teacher?"

"Shut the fuck up!" Saix roared, taking a step forward. "You don't know anything!"

Larxene's expression was cruel. "Oh really? Then why did you push me away? Why are you freaking out? You have a dick, don't you?"

Saix's hands balled into fists. "You think you're that hot, don't you? Maybe I just don't want you because you're an ugly _slut._"

Larxene looked like she'd been slapped. Her eyes narrowed. "I bet it was your teacher. You're the teacher's pet type: quiet, geeky. Did he tell you to keep it secret, just between the two of you? That he was doing it because you're special?"

"Shut _up!_" Saix didn't cry, fuck no, he swore he'd never cry about that again. He was just angry, angry as he shoved Larxene into a wall and mashed his lips against hers, running his hand up her skirt, Jesus fuck he'd show that bitch –

– and she was crying.

He stopped, and backed off. "I –"

Larxene shook her head, and rubbed her face until it was back to the expression he was used to, the expression that really fucking pissed him off but in the good way, and she grabbed the sides of his head and kissed him like she was going to consume him. "Fuck me like the pathetic, sexually frustrated little virgin you are," she said, and grinned like an animal.

"You bitch." Saix growled.

Somewhere in the middle of fucking Larxene against a wall, him with his shirt undone and pants long gone, her with her skirt still on and her nails dragging deliciously painful lines up his back, Saix felt like he wasn't the pathetic loser who had to scream to get other kids to leave him alone, the fuck-up who would do whatever his favourite teacher said because he was too much of a pussy to say no. He thought that from now on, if he was going to get angry, he'd get angry not because he was weak, but because Larxene was such a fucking bitch and he liked it.


End file.
